The present invention relates to a quick make and break switch comprising in a box two fixed contacts and one movable contact placed at the end of an inverter member whose central portion has an opening and having at one end a pivot cooperating with a fixed support and an edge, opposite to the pivot which is subject to the action of a curved elastic blade applied by compression between the said edge, and a movable support placed at the end of the first arm of a rocking lever subject to the action of a push-button whose movement makes it possible to align the said movable support with the pivot and the said edge.
A switch of this type is known, for example, from British Pat. No. 833,336.
Moreover, from Soviet Pat. No. 128,208 a switch of the above type is known wherein the inverter member is constructed in the form of a U-shaped bracket, in the central area of which is provided a longitudinal opening through which are placed fixed and movable members respectively acting as the fixed and movable supports.
A disadvantage common to both these devices is that if the movable contact is welded to the fixed contact, against which it is applied in the inoperative state, the operation of the push-button does not lead to the development of a sufficiently large rocking force to break this weld which can impair equipment whose operating reliability is based on the opening of the said contact.
Moreover, if the elastic blades used in these switches fracture the action exerted on the push-button is no longer transmitted to the inverter member and the equipment associated with the circuit controlled by the switch is subject to the same danger as mentioned hereinbefore.